The Beauty and The Beast
by Ceylon
Summary: There one night a helpless beggar,the beggar wanted a home to stay for 1 night but the prince rejected it but he didn't know that the beggar is an enchantress,the enchantress turn the prince into a beast,Will Ryoma returned back to normal or not? read it!
1. Chapter 1

The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter1

Once there was a selfish, rude, arrogant, and not nice to everybody his is Prince Ryoma. One night there was an old lady came to his castle "Please sir can you give me a shelter for the night in exchange of this rose." She said "Che, who needs that rose!" He said and he slammed the door hard, but the prince didn't notice that the old beggar isn't just an old beggar, the old beggar turn into a beautiful enchantress and she turn Prince Ryoma into a beast and the rose she to give it was an enchanted rose, If Prince Ryoma learn how to love to a girl and the spell will be broken and if he doesn't and the last petal of the rose fell he will remain beast forever. For who could ever love a beast?


	2. Chapter 2

The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter2

One day there were 3 girls who were in the village buying foods for their family. The 3 of them were the apple of the eye of the townspeople especially the youngest daughter, their name is Luna, the eldest daughter, Hikari the middle daughter, and Sakuno the youngest daughter. When they went home they heard a bad news to their grandmother and grandfather "Kids, one of your grandfather's ship is gone missing. And we don't have enough money to pay our bills." She said "Wait, how about grandfather look for some treasures or something valuable some where?" Hikari suggested "Ok when come back what do you 3 like?" he asked "I like jewelries!" shouted Luna "I like pretty dresses" Hikari said "And you Sakuno?" he asked "I like a single rose." She said. And they bid farewell to there grandfather, meanwhile their grandfather got lost in the dark woods he have found the 2 gifts for his 2 daughters, he was shivering needed a shelter for the night he saw an old castle he entered the castle gates and went to the stable to put his horse there before he went into the castle he saw a single rose he plucked 1 just 1 rose but then suddenly he feel that someone is overshadow him. It was a beast "Why are you stealing a rose from me I let you enter my castle and now your stealing!" the Beast said "Please I beg your pardon but one of my daughter's love flowers especially roses I'm so sorry." He pleaded "I will let you go, if your youngest daughter come here to be your exchange and she will be my prisoner." The Beast said "Ok." He said sadly, the Beast let the grandfather free. When he got home his was sad and tell his family the good news and the worst news. Tomorrow morning Sakuno bid farewell to her family she ride her horse and went to the dark forest and she saw the castle with 2 big gargoyles

Statues as she enter the castle and bring her horse to the stable and she went inside the castle, and she was surprise to see a talking clock, candle, a tea pot and a tea cup. "Excuse me..." she said, the objects saw her "My, my, are you the girl that the master has said to us?" asked the tea pot "Yes." She replied "Welcome to the Castle Mademoiselle. I'm a candle my name is Momoshiro, the tea cup is Eiji, the tea pot is Ann, and the clock is Inui." "Nice to meet you all, I'm Sakuno. So this is the castle of the Beast, Where I'm going stay." She asked "Follow us Mademoiselle. We'll show you." Said Momo, So the 5 of them went to the east wing "What's on the west wing?" she asked "No, no, no don't ever go there because the master will be angry." Ann said "Oh, ok." She replied.

They reached to their destination and they saw the Beast in front of Sakuno's room "Hello you must be the Beast." She said with a smile "And you must be Sakuno the grandfather's youngest daughter. So go inside your room, if you need something just said it in the air. And you will join me eat diner." The Beast said coldly and slammed the door, then Sakuno cannot prevent her tears from falling she cried and cried it was stopped when she saw a large dresser looking at her "Oh, my you girl look distress by the way I'm Tomoka the dresser." She said "Hello…"she said while wiping her tears, "You know you should go and change dress now for your diner with the master." Tomoka said "so what would I wear?" She replied "Well the master like just a simple girl like you dress in a simple dress. So, what is you favorite color?" she asked "Pink, do you have a pink dress?" she asked "Of course I have many dresses here just pick ok." She said"Thank you Tomoka." She replied.

Meanwhile at the dinning room, "You know that the master is getting upset." Ann said "Don't worry Ann I'm sure that Sakuno will come." Momo said. There's a knock on the large door and Sakuno came out of the door with a simple pink dress, inside of Beast is Prince Ryoma saw Sakuno and with that he blushed "You…Lovely…today…" the Beast replied shyly, They both eat their diner quietly. "Why do look so nervous?" asked the Beast "Because… I feel that there is someone with you inside your body…" she said "Did my servants tell you that we were human before but not today it is because of me and my selfishness." He said "But then how will you all change back to human?" she asked "If I learn how to love a girl and not being selfish or anything negative actions." He said to that Sakuno blushed "Your not busy tomorrow right? since this is now my home do you have the honor to tour me around your castle?" She asked "Ok." The Beast replied and they both went to their room and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter3

The next day, the Beast and Sakuno walk around the castle grounds they both stop in front of a beautiful garden. So to that run around the garden she was very happy to see so many flowers when she look around her she didn't notice that the Beast is gone but there something overshadowed her "Boo!" the Beast said then Sakuno was surprised "Don't scared me like that." She pouted. Sakuno think of a plan to play with the Beast, she thought of throwing snowballs at him. Sakuno hid behind the tree the beast notice her, the Beast is almost close to the then suddenly Sakuno throw a snowball at him she giggled and giggled. Sakuno was shivering "You know it's getting cold." The Beast said as he offered her his jacket "Thank you for the jacket. We should go inside now." Sakuno said "Sakuno there's something I wanted to show you." The Beast said. They both to the castle and Beast guide Sakuno to a large door "Close your eyes. It's a surprise." He said then Sakuno followed him then he open the door and he hold Sakuno's hand and guide her to the room "Now can I open them." She asked "Now." He replied "Wow! There so many books." She was surprised and happy "Do you like? Then it's yours." He said "Thank you, wait until my parents and my sisters sees this…"when she said those she became sad.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter4

The Beast saw her face she was very sad "You know there is a way to see your family again." He said, He gave Sakuno a mirror "This mirror will let you see anything you like to see." He said "I want to see my family and sisters. Please." She asked, then the mirror showed to her that her family is alright but there something she saw that upsets her, she saw her sisters have husbands already and they were happy. "I really missed them." Sakuno said as she was about to cry "Here put this ring on to you. This ring will help you to go home but there is 1 condition you will come back here before 1 week or something bad happened to me. Will you promise me?" He asked "I promised." Sakuno said as she put the ring she started to disappear, then later on she started to appear but not in the Beast castle but in her room she saw a chest she opened it was filled with beautiful gowns and jewelries. Sakuno put on the simplest of all the dress and jewelries when she went downstairs her family and sisters were shocked to see her "Sakuno! We're so happy to see you again!" Her grandmother said "Hikari, Luna I have a present for you." She said she went back to her room and gave them a beautiful jewelries and gowns and the both of them went to their rooms and put it in their and they overheard a conversation.

"But I won't last here because I promised the Beast that I should come back to his castle before 1 week." She said "That's ok Sakuno the important thing is that your ok." Her grandfather said. "Hikari I have a plan we will pretend that we like to let our little sister stay here for a little longer and after that when she come back to that castle the Beast will die because of her…"Luna said quietly "Great plan Luna." Hikari said. Then when Sakuno was to put her ring the sisters stopped her from going they only pretended, Sakuno can't resisted it but to stay. 1 week after Sakuno forgot her promised so she put on her ring and she disappeared and appeared again in the Beast's castle and she saw his loyal subjects are crying. Then she was shocked her one true love the Beast laid on the floor died "No, no, no this can't be happening please Beast wake up! Wake up! *sob* I Love You…"she laid her head on his chest and then she saw a bright light and saw an Enchantress "Sakuno you really loved the Beast so I will give his life back and turn him and his loyal subjects to human again." Said the Enchantress, as she raised her hand all the moving object around her turned into human and the Beast turned back into Prince Ryoma. "Sakuno! It's me! I've turned back to human!" Ryoma said as he hugged Sakuno "It is you! I love you, Ryoma!" Sakuno said. And they got married and they all lived a happily ever after.

The End


End file.
